


Can't sleep

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Distance, Greg is prepared, M/M, Masturbation, Mycroft is too tired to fell aslee, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Work trip, different time zones, distantly operated toy, just little fluff, mystrade, sex toy, softsmutsunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft is too exhausted to fell asleep. Greg is more than happy to lend a helping hand even when they are contintents away.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 63





	Can't sleep

“I can’t sleep.” Mycroft whined to the phone.

“Hello love.” Greg smiled softly, work took Mycroft out of the country.

“I worked all day long but I can’t sleep.” he huffed.

“Miss you too love.”

“I got so used to you snoring next to me…I miss it now.”

“I do not snore!”

“You do.” 

“How was your day?” he changed the subject.

“I’m so tired that I can’t fell asleep, we’ve been continuously working since five in the morning.”

“I’m still at work, close to lunch break. So far a quiet day.”

“Good for you.” he huffed.

“I sneaked something in your bag.”

“What?”

“Haven’t you found it?”

“Gregory, I got here worked, took a shower changed and worked some more. I had no chance to pack out my bag.”

“Check it now.” Greg got up and closed his office door.

“What is it?”

“Check it.” he chuckled. He could hear Mycroft getting up and unzipping his bag.

“Gregory?”

“Yes?”

“What...I mean why? What?” Greg could imagine Mycroft’s face at the moment.

“It can be remotely operated.”

“Meaning?”

“I can operate it.” Greg whispered. “You settle nicely love.” he murmured.

“Where are you now?” Mycroft was stalling.

“In my office.”

“Anyone can walk in on you.”

“Door is closed.” he chuckled.

“What shall I do?” he asked hesitantly. Greg was more adventurous, more free spirited than him. Mycroft was hesitant with his experiments, but he never once regretted it.

“Lay back on the bed, is it soft?”

“Not really.” he mumbled. “Bit harsh material.”

“Hey, My.”

“I’m doing so.”

“Pants off.”

“Off.” he mumbled.

“Blanket as well.”

“Must I?”

“Do it for me baby.” Greg could hear Mycroft kicking the blanket off.

“Stroke your pale, freckled, soft thighs love. Doing so?” he whispered.

“Hmmm.” Mycroft hummed Greg could feel his interest rose and tried to push it to the back of his mind for now.

“Now you may touch yourself.” Greg said after a while. “Slow strokes.”

“Wish it was you.” Mycroft’s voice was low. 

“When you get home love, when you get home.” his voice was low. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Mycroft nodded realising Greg can’t see him.

“Yes.” he panted.

“Take your gift sunshine.”

“How it works?”

“Just turn it on and enjoy yourself.” Mycroft regarded it hesitantly. “Trust me love?” he murmured.

“I do.” he sighed and turned it on. “It does nothing.”

“Just wait.” Greg reassured him. “Take the lube…”

“You thought of everything.” 

“As always love.” Mycroft chuckled softly, he teased himself with the toy, slowly pushing it in, getting used to it. “Tell me when you are ready, just take your time.”

“I’m…” Mycroft softy moaned, stroking himself with one hand pushing the toy in as far as it was possible. “It…” he turned red.

“Yes? Say it out love.”

“It is nice.” he murmured. “It’s…” his breathing hitched when the toy started to vibrate. 

“Nice?” Greg couldn’t ignore his interest anymore so he undid his pants with his free hand.

“It is.” he panted. “Are you…are you touching yourself?”

“I am.” he murmured. “Imagining your ling fingers around me.”

“But you are in the office!” Greg chuckled, it was hard for Mycroft to shut off his rational mind.

“More arousing that way.” his breathing hitched. “Turn to your stomach love.” he turned to his stomach as Greg requested. The vibrating was low and slow at first. He moaned loudly when Greg changed the setting. 

“That is baby, don’t hold back.” Greg kept murmuring to the phone, stroking himself as he listened to Mycroft’s moans. Mycroft hugged the pillow moaning into it, rutting against the sheets. 

“More.” his voice was hoarse as he begged Greg. “I want…more”

“You shell get it love.” he smiled. Mycroft whimpered as Greg changed the setting of the toy again, the vibrations came rhythmically, flooding his body with pleasure.

“Yes, yes.” he moaned loudly. 

“Touch yourself love, come for me.” Greg whispered breathlessly, his head dropped back on his chair, eyes closed as he tried to suppress his moans. “My…” Greg came biting down on his lower lip. “Come for me My.” Greg panted; it wasn’t long when Mycroft came moaning his name loudly.

“Hey.” Greg murmured once he cleaned himself up.

“It was a good purchase.” Mycroft panted.

“I’m glad.” he smiled. “I miss you My.”

“Me too.” his voice was barely audible.

Mycroft pulled the blanket around himself, he was too tired to go and clean up. It was just a few hours till he has to get up again he reassured himself.

Greg stayed on the line, listening to Mycroft’s breathing slow, softly snoring.

“I’m not to one who snores.” he whispered before ending the call. 


End file.
